Heated Metal
by Memo-Jam
Summary: Berwald had never liked confusing situations. Especially ones concerning his wife, Tino. He had known Tino to be sweet and gentle, but when he was at Battle metal concerts, he was rough and manly. Sufin, Slight Dennor, Drunk!Finland, Kinda Crack.


**Heated Metal**

**Summary: Berwald had never liked confusing situations. Especially ones concerning his wife, Tino. He had known Tino to be sweet and gentle, but when he was at Battle metal concerts, he was rough and manly.**

**I had to write this. In my headcannon, I see Tino and Lukas as raging metalheads :) Please don't kill me, haha. Btw, this is meant to be crack. Kinda.**

**Btw Turisas is an amazing Finnish Battle/Folk metal band! I seen them live on Friday and they were really cool :) **

* * *

"Bye Ber!"

Berwald looked up from the book he was reading and gasped. Tino looked different..Usually, his wife wore jeans and pastel coloured jumpers. Today, he was wearing ripped black skinny jeans that hugged his ass (not that Berwald was complaining!), a black band t-shirt, black boots and chains.

"Wh't th'?"

Tino smiled softly,taking Berwald's hand. "It's okay Ber, I'm just going for a night out with Lukas!" He said happily. Berwald looked into his wife's violet eyes and noticed that were lightly outlined with eyeliner, making his eyes appear more wider.

"Wh't k'nd of n'ght o't?" Berwald asked suspiciously, staring at his wife's black painted nails. Tino smiled wider, blinking his eyes. "Well, Lukas managed to get tickets to see Turisas, so I said I'd go cause I love that band!"

Berwald was speechless. Even more than usual. Tino, his little wife, who loved flowers, baking cakes and cuddles, liked Battle Metal!? Faintly, at the back of his mind, Berwald remembered when he himself had went to one of those concerts. He had gotten punched by one of the flailing arms from someone next to him. It wasn't just violence Berwald was worried about. There could be rapists, drug dealers!

There was a short knock on the door, and Tino went to answer it. Lukas walked into the living room after him, wearing black shorts (That also hugged his ass, not that Berwald was looking there!), boots and a black vest top with TURISAS emblazoned across the front. The Swede also noticed that Lukas' hair was being held back by two hair pins instead of his usual silver cross barrette.

Lukas noticed his staring. "I'd probably lose it, or someone would steal it. I'm not willing to take those chances since that Danish idiot saved up his wages for weeks to buy it for me..." He smiled softly. "Tino, we'd better get going, it starts at nine..."

"Kay Lukas, just let me get my wallet and phone" The small Finn said, grabbing the two items off the coffee table and thrusting them inside his pockets. "Bye Ber, Don't look so worried, I'll be fine" he said, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss before getting dragged away by Lukas.

* * *

After his wife and Lukas left, Berwald logged into his laptop, looking up Turisas on Google. Clicking on the Wikipedia link, he began to read the article.

_Turisas is a folk metal band, incorporating elements of power metal and symphonic metal along with frequent harsh vocals._

NO! That band was far too rough for his poor, sweet, delicate wife to handle! Deciding to rescue Tino, Berwald bolted out of the door-only to remember he would need a ticket to even get into the concert hall. Getting into his car, he decided to resort to desprete measures...

He'd have to phone Ivan. Ivan always went to concerts, and usually he bought tickets just to sell them on when money was tight. Ivan was a giant of a man-even taller than Berwald. He was Russian, with a tendancy to have a creepy, innocent look on his face.

Dialling the Russian's number, Berwald bit his lip, breathing a sigh of relief when he heard his voice.

"Berwald, Why are you phoning?"

"I n'ed t' b'y a t'cket off y'u"

"Which one, there is many concerts, Da?"

"T'risas"

"Ahh, That one. Little Lukas bought two tickets off me earlier"

"Y's"

"Da, There isn't any left"

Berwald hung up, fuming.

* * *

"Lukas! How long is the queue?" Tino asked, trying to peek over the heads of the concertgoers in front of them, but he was too short. Lukas stood on his tiptoes, peering over.

"There's only like ten people left before us..." The Norwegian said quietly, checking his phone and smiling when he seen he had a message from Mathias.

**_From: Mathias : 8:45pm_**

**_Hey Babe, enjoy your concert :) Love u xxxx_**

Tapping out a reply and putting his phone away, Lukas smiled to himself, hoping Tino couldn't see. "Lukas, I'm glad you have someone you love..." Tino whispered softly, wincing when he remembered what Lukas was like before he had met Mathias.

"Berwald cares about you too Tino, I can tell how much he loves you" Lukas sighed, fixing his hair clips to stop them from slipping out.

Tino smiled, moving forward when the crowd in front of them moved.

* * *

Berwald would have to sneek into the concert hall, he decided. Waiting until everyone had gone in, he edged his way around the wall and slipped in the door. Heading into the loud, dark hall, he sighed. Finding his wife would be hard. As Berwald pushed closer to the front of the stage, the music became louder and more people were jumping around, their arms flailing.

"FUCK! THIS IS AMAZING!"

Berwald looked towards the sound of the scream, seeing Tino and Lukas, chanting along with the vocals and head banging, moving their clenched fists iin time with the music. Berwald also noticed they had bottles of cider, beer and vodka.

"Loook~ Lukas it's Beeeerrrrrwallld!" Tino said, suddenly noticing Berwald. Being as drunk as he was, he didn't question Berwald's presence. A loud drum beat sounded out.

"Tino! It's To Holmgard and Beyond!" Lukas screamed uncharacteristically, also drunk. Tino's flushed face brightened, and he pressed right up to the barrier. Berwald sighed deeply, knowing that he wouldn't be able to pull his wife away. Focusing on the music, Berwald sighed again. The noise was making his head hurt and he was starting to feel bored.

"Fuck!"

Berwald looked round, seeing Tino glare at a man, who had must have bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry little lady"

"You are you calling lady!?" Tino screamed drunkenly, pushing the man away and throwing his empty drink cup after him. Berwald was...well, shocked. His wife rarely swore, and he hated violence. Berwald would make sure that his wife steered clear of large amounts of vodka in the future...

The chorus of the song rang out, and Tino and Lukas sang along with them. Tino threw his arms out, accidently punching Berwald clean in the eye, causing the Swede's glasses to fall off to the floor.

It was funny how history repeated itself.

* * *

"Owwies Ber! My head hurts!" A half sober Tino muttered, sliding under the duvet, hours later. Berwald joined Tino in bed, his fingers tracing over the Finn's sweaty collar bone.

"Y's, my eye h'rts too..." Berwald said, nursing his newly injured eye.

"I'm sorry about that Ber! Oh, that was so embarrasing!" Tino groaned, hiding under the duvet. "I'm all sweaty and I was sick on the street!" he exclaimed.

"Y'ur st'll be'utif'l..." Berwald said softly rubbing the Finn's back through the duvet. Tino blushed, his cheeks heating up at the compliment. Berwald was always so sweet to him, even though he shouldn't be-Tino had punched him in the eye AND had broken his glasses!

Pushing the duvet back, Tino smiled, straddling Berwald's lap. "Berr...Would you like me to make you feel better?" he smiled.

Berwald leaned up, sealing their lips in a heated, passionate kiss.

* * *

**Poor Ber!**

**I hope that was ok ;_; It wasn't OOC, was it? Please no flames-just constructive critism. I shouldn't be writing one shots! This was meant to be kinda cracky, haha. Just based on a headcannon**

**Btw, To 'Holmgard and Beyond' ****is a song by Turisas- and a great song too ;)**


End file.
